Three Doctors Out of Time
by Pellinore the Great
Summary: When the three wrong Doctors are dragged away from the right place in their timelines, what will happen when their three worlds collide? My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, so if possible, please rate and review! Thanks a heap! - Pelli**

**Chapter 1**

"Nicely done. Thank you all." The Doctor said, having finished stabilizing the TARDIS.

"What happened to Margret?" Rose asked, clearly confused by her sudden deflation.

"Must've been burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence." Jack speculated, trying to find some explanation himself.

"No. I don't think she's dead." The Doctor interjected immediately, "She looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic - like I told you Rose – gets inside your head, translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts…" The Doctor speculated as he began to search through the empty skin that used to house the Slitheen.

"Here she is!" He stated as he pulled out an egg from the body.

"She's an egg." Rose stated dumbfound at the sight in front of her.

"Regressed to her childhood."

"She's an egg…" Jack reiterated, just as confused as Rose was shown to be.

"She could start again! Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family; tell 'em to bring 'er up properly, she might be alright." The Doctor carried on, clearly showing that he saw nothing odd about the events that had just transpired.

"Or she might be worse." Jack said, earning him a stern look from the Doctor.

"That's her choice." He said in response.

"She's an egg." Rose repeated, still very confused about the sight in front of her.

"She's an egg." The Doctor confirmed with a grin to both her and Jack.

"Oh my god! Mickey!" Rose exclaimed pushing up off the Doctor's shoulder and running to the TARDIS doors and out into the cold streets of Cardiff, the Doctor and Jack looking after her with concern as she ran outside.

"Where is Mickey Mouse anyway? I would've thought he would come running after Rose earlier with the rift opening outside." Jack stated, openly showing distain for Mickey, making him sound like a dog that would come running after Rose wherever she went.

"Dunno." The Doctor replied, "Maybe he was helpin' someone and got caught up."

"Maybe. Or he was – " Jack started when suddenly the TARDIS lurched to the side, taking off, "Whoa! Doctor, what's happening?"

"Don't know!" The Doctor shouted over the console, "We've taken off, but the engines aren't running!"

"How is that possible?" Jack shouted over sparks on the console between himself and the Doctor.

"Not sure! Can't wait to find out when we land though!" The Doctor called, grinning wildly.

"But Rose is still in Cardiff! We can't just leave without her!" Jack called back, visibly frustrated with the Doctor for being so happy about abandoning his friend.

"We can always pick her up afterwards. Anyway, this hasn't happened to me before, how can I not be excited about it?"

The TARDIS stopped suddenly, landing, but roughly enough that Jack lost his grip on the console and went flying into the railing, sliding down onto the grating on the floor, groaning.

"You ok?" The Doctor asked, with an amused expression on his face.

"Fine. How did you manage not to go flying, smart guy?"

"Years of practice. I'm 900 years old, and I've been flying this old girl for more than 700 of those."

"Then I would expect you to be a better pilot." Jack countered, seeing his remark get under the Doctor's skin the way only he can.

"Right, well, suppose we should find out where we are then. That way, I should be given some idea of how we took off without doing anything." The Doctor deflected.

Jack grinned and followed the Doctor to the console and dragged the monitor around to face them. Jack was disappointed very quickly though, since the monitor only showed Gallifreyan circles, which only the Doctor could read.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed angrily before carrying on in a calmer but still frustrated voice, "How could we have only moved to London? That's so anti-climactic! Did we at least travel in time? Ok, a little, but only to 2014! 9 years! That's all the TARDIS did, taking off by itself, not to mention leavin' Rose behind! Really hope we don't miss on the way back, or she'll be royally pissed off."

"London? That's not far from Cardiff, right? I'm still trying to learn about 21st century Earth. They're both in England, right?"

"Yeah, well no, Cardiff is in Wales. Which is right next to England, so you were close." The Doctor corrected, barely noticing Jack cursing under his breath at his mistake, "Must admit though, the weather seems a bit strange for this time of year, summer doesn't normally get this warm…or this dry. Wanna take a look outside?"

"Absolutely!" Jack called already making his way to the doors of the TARDIS.

"Oooo, hang on…" the Doctor said quietly, "There's a message, what's that about?"

"Ummm Doctor?" Jack's voice came from the doorway, "You might want to see this…"

"What is it?" The Doctor called, getting distracted, as he was about to play the message on the console. Jack responded by nodding outside the door. "Well, what is it?" The Doctor asked again, "Come on, don't just stand there lookin' stupid, what's going on outside?"

"It's just…I may not know much about 21st century Earth, but even I'm pretty certain they didn't have those…" Jack finally answered, uncertain of how to explain.

"Have what?" The Doctor asked as he made his way down the ramp to the doors, gently pushing Jack to the side so he could look outside.

"Well, I think this trip to London just became a lot more interesting." He said looking at the sky.

"They shouldn't be there right? I mean, they were popular in the early 20th century – I should know, since I lived there for a while – but I know they stopped using them nearing the 1940s…"

"No, you're right." The Doctor said, a hint of fear in his voice, before beginning to make his way inside the TARDIS, "They should definitely not be here. What was that message we received? Maybe it can provide some level of explanation."

Jack looked up at the sky again nervously, and quickly shut the doors, going back up to the monitor to see what the message was, to try and distract himself from what was so completely wrong with the world outside. So he could attempt to distract himself from the mass amount of zeppelins in the sky.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"I don't suppose we'll ever know if we actually succeeded. But at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong." The Doctor speculated.

"Life and soul, you are." Clara replied, bemused.

"What is it _actually_ called?" The taller of the other two Doctors in front of him asked as he moved around his other future self who wore the dicky bow.

"Well there's some debate; either No More, or Gallifrey Falls." The elder of his future selves explained. The Doctor was still trying to get his head around how his eldest future self could look so young, no wonder he acts like a child most of the time.

"Not very encouraging…" The Doctor put in.

"How did it get here?" His pinstriped incarnation asked.

"No idea." Said his eldest incarnation.

"There's always something we don't know isn't there!"

"One should certainly hope so." The Doctor cut in again as he stood up, "Well gentlemen, it has been, an honour. And a privilege."

"Likewise– " Began his pinstriped incarnation bowing his head.

"-Doctor" Finished his future self in the dicky bow, also doing a little bow.

The Doctor turned his head, surprised, but also amazed that he hadn't noticed that he was now calling himself the Doctor again. His face lighting up slightly as he realized that his future selves were accepting him as the Doctor, despite what their memories showed him doing, accepting him, and telling him that he was no longer a secret to them, and that they were proud to have been him once upon a time.

"And if I grow to be half the man that you are – Clara Oswald – I shall be very happy indeed" The Doctor said as he turned to face Clara.

"That's right, aim high!" She said smiling at him, getting up with a giggle as they kissed each other's cheek goodbye.

The Doctor began to turn away as he realized he wouldn't be able to remember his time with his future selves. "I won't remember this, will I?" He probed for confirmation.

His eldest self's smile faded slowly, "The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no."

"So I won't remember trying to save Gallifrey, rather than burn it…I'll have to live with that." The Doctor said, more to himself than anyone, "But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you." He said face lighting up again as he looked into the faces of his future. Who looked back at him smiling; understanding what that would mean to them back when they were in his body. The Doctor looked at the three TARDISes in the room, and then became confused.

"Which one is mine?" He asked, causing both of his future to look at the TARDISes unsure themselves, "Ah!" He said, working it out from the wear and tear of the paint. As he began walking over to his TARDIS and pushed the doors open, ignoring the sign which said 'PULL TO OPEN' on the other door, he saw out of the corner of his eye his eldest self laughing at their own expense.

As the door swung shut behind him, The Doctor chuckled to himself that one day, he would be both of those extraordinary men. Looking young as he went around, kissing monarchs from Earth history, but with more years than someone who looked as old as he himself did in his current body.

As he made his way to the console of his TARDIS, and pulled down the lever to dematerialize, hearing the wheezing noise that the time rotor made when he left the brakes on and smiling, remembering how happy he had felt in the instant he heard it while he had his hand on the button the Moment had created just for him, trying to hold onto that hope before forgetting it for 400 years.

Before he could press another control, his TARDIS lurched to the side, almost launching into the round things on the walls of the console room, but he managed to grab onto one of the coral pieces around the console.

"What's happening? Why are you doing that?" The Doctor asked the console as he was sent into it when the TARDIS lurched again. Then, as suddenly as it began, the TARDIS stopped moving, landing with a thud.

"Alright, we've landed, so where are we?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS as he made his way to the monitor, "Still in London, that's strange, normally you don't crash around as much for such short trips…and we haven't gone far in time, only a year. Now let's see, why did you bring me here? What is so special about London in 2014?"

The Doctor made his way to the doors, not noticing the blinking light on the monitor that indicated that he had received a message directly to the TARDIS.

Looking out the doors, concern grew on the Doctor's face, realizing that he was still able to recall the past few hours that he spent with his future selves, but was even more worried about the number of zeppelins in the sky over London.

"Hmm, I should probably see where those came from…" the Doctor muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him and began walking through the streets of London, deciding the best thing to do would be to get the day's paper, as that would shed some light onto what was different to what should be happening in London that year.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Stand away from her, Rory." The Doctor ordered, face straining, as he knew there was nothing he could do. And that made him angry, very angry indeed.

"Why?" Rory asked emotionally, "No. And why?"

"Given what we've learned, I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to stand away!" The Doctor answered calmly at first, but his anger seeped through, his voice rising at the end.

Rory looked at Amy, who shook her head at him, practically begging him not to, and then looked back to the Doctor before slowly moved away from Amy, who was staring at him in disbelief. This was good, the Doctor thought, it meant that Rory was acknowledging that he trusted the Doctor to help her when he couldn't.

"No. Doctor, I am frightened. I'm properly, properly scared." Amy said; turning to look at the Doctor, desperate for comfort, still disbelief on her face that Rory had walked away from her when she needed him.

"Don't be. Hold on. We're coming for you." The Doctor said as words of comfort, trying to convey to her his conviction, his confidence, "I swear it. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you." The Doctor said as he rushed forward, placing a hand on her cheek, which she gratefully leaned into.

"I'm right here." Amy said, truly believing it, confusion across her face.

"No, you're not. You haven't been here for a long, long time." The Doctor said, removing his hand from Amy and taking a few steps back, slowly raising his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh no." Amy said as realization of what was happening crossed her face, showing understanding what the Doctor had been doing with the Flesh. Then, as she saw the green tip of the screwdriver light up, her body melted into a puddle of Flesh, which held no form.

"Doctor, what just happened?" Rory asked from behind him, standing on the glass steps up to the console.

The Doctor, not responding, walked up to the console head down, trying to control his rage at not having seen that Amy was a ganger immediately.

"Doctor! WHERE IS MY WIFE?" Rory shouted at him, grabbing his shoulder to force him to face him, having followed him up to the console.

"I don't know." The Doctor said quietly.

"What?" Rory said, obviously showing how angry he was, but not shouting anymore, just disbelieving of the Doctor's statement.

"I said I don't know where she is. But we will find her." The Doctor said back determinedly, beginning to move around the console again, flicking switches.

"How can you not know? Knowing is what you do, isn't it?" Rory probed, still gradually calming down so that while not showing how emotional he was, he just sounded cold, which was all too familiar for the Doctor.

"Rory, I can't know everything." The Doctor said, frustrated, but trying to keep his temper in check. They shouldn't be arguing what with Amy now being gone. It was going to take both of them to get her back; he knew that.

"Then what is the point of you?" Rory said coldly before storming off towards his and Amy's bedroom.

The Doctor looked after him, hurt by his comment, but knowing that he was just in shock, and that he was angry. The Doctor could sympathize with anger. He was angry. He was angry with himself, mostly. But he could remember plenty of times where his anger had resulted in people dying, or he himself nearly.

Rory's question made the Doctor think back on when Amy had said something much similar to him, of course that had been a dream, but it was shared. She really had asked him that same thing. It was amazing that even though Rory and Amy were so different, they were so similar in so many ways. That thought made the Doctor smile slightly, reminiscing as he was wont to do at his age, but quickly vanished as he remembered what he should be doing.

The Doctor knew he should explain to Rory everything that had happened properly. How he knew that Amy was Flesh, how long he estimated it had been since she had been taken, all of it, no secrets this time. So he began to walk towards Amy and Rory's bedroom, the TARDIS making the journey shorter for him, clearly agreeing with what he was about to do. And as he went to knock on the door, he heard whimpering. Placing his ear on the door, he knew it was Rory, which only made the Doctor feel even guiltier for not having realized the truth sooner. He should have told Rory the instant he worked it out. But of course, keeping secrets was what he did, especially the biggest ones he had, that could harm him if people knew. The Doctor raised his hand to knock on the door, when the TARDIS lurched, launching him into the wall of the corridor. He would have felt foolish, had he not heard Rory slam into the door of his bedroom at nearly the same time.

The door flew open, and Rory practically snorted at the sight of the Doctor, arms and legs looking tangled together against the wall, "What did you do now?" Rory asked, his grief turning to anger.

"Me? I didn't do anything! I was here!" The Doctor said, shocked at the accusation, but noting that Rory was angry with him for melting the ganger.

They took off down the corridor to the console room, being sent into each other a couple times as the TARDIS lurched from side to side. Then, as they reached the console room and began to make their way down the stairs, the shaking stopped, causing them both to trip and fall onto the glass floor.

The Doctor shot up, quickly pressing buttons to run diagnostic checks on the TARDIS, so that he could see what caused it to fly on its own, it didn't normally do that, least of all without the engines running.

The Doctor ran around to the monitor as soon as he stopped flicking switches and hitting parts of the console with a mallet. Looking at it, face quickly taking on a frown, he muttered under his breath; "No…no, no, no…we shouldn't be here. We can't be here."

"Can't be where, exactly?" Rory asked, having gotten up and moved around to see the monitor too.

"London. We're in London in 2014. And it's impossible." The Doctor replied, still trying to come up with a way that they could possibly have made it here as he began to walk towards the TARDIS doors.

"What's so impossible about London in 2014? It's only a couple years in the future!" Rory said, clearly showing that he was becoming frustrated at the Doctor not really explaining anything.

The Doctor turned around to face Rory, and said, "But not your London, a different London, a parallel one. We've crossed into another universe."

A look crossed Rory's face, showing him remembering having read about parallel worlds before, but knowing that it was impossible to do. Rory was clearly pondering how it could be done, so the Doctor opened the doors and stepped outside, looking up at the sky with a sigh.

"Doctor, how exactly is this possible?" Rory asked, clearly having given up trying to work it out, resigning himself to the fact that he did fly through time and space with an alien who was over 900 in a box that was bigger on the inside, and that really, nothing should be impossible to him now.

"That's the thing, Rory. I have no idea. The walls between realities have closed. I closed them, giving up the thing I loved most in the process." The Doctor replied, ice in his voice but not directed at Rory, directed at something that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Turning to go back into the TARDIS, Rory watched his back, wondering what was so special to the Doctor that could cause him to become so rude, well, ruder than normal at least.

"And what was that?" Rory asked, taking one more glance the zeppelins in the sky and back to the Doctor who had his hands on the console, staring into space.

"Rose." The Doctor responded honestly, "Rose Tyler."

Rory looked at the Doctor with a surprised expression. Normally the Doctor wasn't so open about his past. "And what exactly happened to her?"

"She saved the world. Twice, actually, when I think about it. Once in the battle of Canary Wharf, and then again when the Daleks stole the Earth along with another 26 other planets. Then I took her here. So she could live happily, with her mum, the analogue of her dad, her baby brother." The Doctor's voice broke, and he turned away from Rory so that he wouldn't see the tears in the Doctor's eyes.

Rory's eyes were wide, "That was you? You saved everyone when the Daleks stole the Earth?" Rory realized how silly it was to even ask that when the Doctor didn't respond. Rory himself had fought the Daleks; he knew the Doctor would never let them hurt the Earth. So of course he was the one to save it. "But doesn't that mean that you can see her again? She's out there somewhere, right?"

The Doctor looked over at Rory, seeing that he was trying to help the Doctor find happiness, even though he was in so much pain. Just like a Pond, the Doctor thought to himself. "She doesn't need me anymore, Rory." He said so quietly Rory strained himself to hear, before raising his voice and speaking with the same excitement he normally did, "But anyway, shall we have a bit of a wander, let's see what brought us here, eh?" He said, bounding over to the door and opening it, taking a step outside. "Well, Rory Pond," The Doctor said dramatically, "welcome to Pete's World."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_June 26_****_th_****_ 2010, London, Pete's World_**

_"Doctor, what are you doin'? Rose asked, knowing it was probably very technical and she wouldn't understand anyway._

_"Making an Artron-Huon Temporal-destabliser! Or AH Temporal-destabliser to make it easier!" the Doctor responded from under the large machine that took up most of the room Torchwood had given him to use as a laboratory._

_"English please?" Rose said with her usual tongue-in-teeth grin, which the Doctor stuck his head out just in time to see._

_The Doctor sat up, and grabbed her hand, in both of his. "Something's coming, Rose. I don't know what yet, but we're going to need help. That's why I'm building this, it's like a magnet, it isn't a magnet, but…just picture a magnet. I should finish it in about a week, and it will allow us to pull the TARDIS and the other me along with it into our universe using a combination of Artron energy and Huon particles. I don't want to bring him, but we may well have to."_

_Rose looked into her Doctor's eyes, showing that he wanted nothing more than to never have to use that machine. "Ok…but how can he come through anyway? You said…he said that the walls were closing for good this time. So how can he get through? Won't both universes collapse?"_

_"Well, yeah, that could happen, I suppose…but, but, but, but, you're forgetting something!"_

_"What?" Rose said, smiling._

_"I'm extremely clever!" the Doctor answered, as Rose rolled her eyes. "You see, the walls have only closed on the other side, but, it looks like, there is a tiny little crack in that universe, don't know what caused it, but there it is, a little crack into the void. And, combine that with the fact the Dalek's reality bomb was affecting here before our home universe, and then, using simple deduction, we can assume we have a crack here too. So, we use our big old TARDIS magnet here if we need to, to form a bridge between the two worlds."_

_"Right…and you should have that done in a week, yeah?"_

_"Yeah, probably about a –"_

_"Doctor?" Rose said, having just seen him vanish right in front of her. She spun around rapidly trying to see if he had somehow teleported behind her._

_No, not behind her then, she thought. She looked around the room; maybe he was hiding and was going to jump out at her. That's when she saw the tank where the TARDIS coral was meant to be growing, her Doctor said it should only take a couple more years if that for it to grow, it was nearly half her height now, in the tank, or it was meant to be…cause now the tank was empty!_

_Rose ran out of the room and up to the floor her office was on, becoming more panicked by the second. She ran inside and picked up her phone, calling her dad._

_"Hello?" said Pete Tyler's voice on the other end of the line._

_"Dad! Did you send the Doctor on a mission or somethin'? Maybe somethin' with teleports?" Rose asked rapidly._

_"What? Sweethear', I haven't seen the Doctor since you spoke to him in Norway in '06, you know that!"_

_Rose made a sound that was something like a cross between to a whine and a squeal due to her panic. She could feel herself hyperventilating, her vision going black. She put down the phone and felt herself pass out. She was alone again._

**O.o.O.o.O**

**_London, 2014, Pete's world_**

Rose looked at the Artron-Huon Temporal-destabliser, having finally had the Torchwood scientists complete it 6 months ago. She was lucky that the technology on this world was more advanced than her own, or else she would probably never see the Doctor again. She would never see _her_ Doctor again.

Rose looked at the scanner that the Doctor had already attached before he vanished, which now showed a map of London, with three separate dots on it. "Hey Tom?" Rose called to the technician who was walking down the corridor towards her, "Why are there so many dots on the monitor? I thought there was only meant to be one."

"Are there?" Tom asked her as he walked up behind her, peering through his glasses at the monitor. "Hmmm how odd…"

"What does that mean? Odd how?" Rose asked, even after spending four years learning scientific things at Torchwood, she still had no idea how the AH temporal-destabliser worked. Considering that they had to pick up where her Doctor left off, and that only she seemed to be able to remember her Doctor on this world, it became very important to her that she find a way to complete the machine, which was now supposedly commissioned by Torchwood to help her get home. This of course made no real sense, considering that they had the dimension cannons locked up in the Torchwood vault, but whenever she mentioned those, people tended to get not-so-spontaneous migraines, like they were trying extremely hard to remember something, but just couldn't.

"Well, it could mean we misjudged the strength of the pull, or it could mean that we have separate void breaches as a result of opening the bridge…"

"So we should get a team out there, yeah? Make sure that it isn't Cybermen or Daleks. Cause all those moving dots, they're life forms, yeah?"

"Probably a good idea, yes, good thinking Rose."

"Yeah, I'm pretty clever about those sorts of things. Years of experience, me."

"Uh huh."

Rose could tell that Tom was entering his thinking mode, so she wouldn't be able to get much more information out of him. Sometimes he wouldn't respond for hours, as though his mind is so busy it doesn't process what she's said until he stops working. Spending years, checking in daily for progress reports, and occasionally getting responses, it was like being in the TARDIS when the Doctor was doing his "repairs". Oh well, thought Rose, better get her teams together, don't want Cyber attacks on the city, all they need is a small group and its game over.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"So, we have two questions." The Doctor said to Jack as they walked through London, taking in everything they could, trying to spot any differences that may stick out. "Question one; what brought us here? Cause the TARDIS shouldn't move on it's own, let alone without the engines running, that's impossible. Question two; what changed history? There are a lot of things wrong here, for one, the zeppelins in the sky, for two, there shouldn't be a roundabout here, it should be on the next corner."

"Wait, focusing on that last part, you memorised the street map of London?" Jack responded.

"Course I did, how else would I know how to get around?"

"Who sits down and does that?"

"Haven't you ever been bored? Anyway, its important the street map, you can learn loads from a street map."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like, the answer to question 2. While you challenged the usefulness of street maps, I used the difference in the streets to deduce that we're on a parallel world."

"How is that even possible?"

"Don't know, that's question 1, not really at least. I have a hunch, but if I'm right, then we're going to be in serious trouble."

"So we're on a parallel world? Does that mean there's a parallel Rose here?"

"Could be, wanna find out?"

"Oh yeah."

"Right then, let's go."

As the Doctor and Jack rounded the corner, a series of black SUVs pulled up, and a series of men in kevlar vests and carrying assault rifles jumped out, aiming their weapons at the duo who raised their hands in surrender immediately.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with us, mate." The leader - a blonde guy with short spikey hair - said as diplomatically as he could, considering his men had their weapons trained on them.

"Where exactly?" The Doctor asked.

"Torchwood."

"Never heard of it."

"I'm still going to have to ask you to come with us."

"Fair enough, maybe we can get the answer to question 1 if we do."

The leader frowned at this, clearly misunderstanding, but then seemed to notice Jack nod at the Doctor's side, and decided to introduce himself as he moved forward. "Name's Jake, Jake Simmonds." He said as he held out his hand, "So who are you boys then?"

"Dr John Smith and this is –"

"–Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you Jake Simmonds." Jack said as he cut across the Doctor.

"Stop it Jack." The Doctor said sternly.

"I'm only saying hello!" Jack replied sending a wink at Jake who quickly withdrew his hand, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"Lower your weapons boys, I don't think these guys are gonna attack anyone." Jake said to his men.

"Fantastic. Now shall we get a move on then? Lead the way, Jake." The Doctor said smiling from ear to ear, clearly happy that all the weapons had been put down, removing a considerable amount of pressure.

**O.o.O.o.O**

The Doctor had been walking for about an hour when he decided to stop for tea. Of course, it had only been a little over an hour since his last cup within the under-gallery, but he figured that he may be able to overhear some conversation about the world if he sat in a café, or he could perhaps borrow a newspaper to examine current events.

As the Doctor settled into a small table at the window of the popular café he found, he picked up a newspaper that was on offer on the windowsill. Quickly gazing over it, he saw one story that caught his eye. It wasn't anything particularly interesting, but looking at the image, a family together, but not just anyone was part of that family. A very familiar face was looking at him. It was remarkable. The Doctor looked at the article's title: VITEX FAMILY CELEBRATES, and quickly reading the first lines, confirming his suspicion, there she was; Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf girl that the Moment had taken the form of. She had said that the form was from his future; maybe this is what she meant. The article wasn't very illuminating, just something about the family celebrating the birthday of their youngest, Anthony.

Before the Doctor could ponder on this much, he saw a series of black SUVs coming down the road, one of which with a trailer with a Police Box inside. The Doctor quickly got up and ran out onto the road waving at the cars, shouting to stop. He couldn't let them take the TARDIS, whoever they are. He stopped shouting at the cars when he saw the window roll down on one of them, showing a blonde girl wearing red and blue 3D glasses.

"Hello, sorry, what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"You seem to be abducting my blue box." Replied the Doctor, recognising the voice as belonging to Bad Wolf, having spent the majority of the last few days listening to it.

"_Your_ blue box? What do you mean your blue box?" She asked as she got out of the car, taking off the 3D glasses with wide eyes.

"Well, I suppose I can explain that as you take me wherever you are taking her." The Doctor answered with a comforting smile gesturing to the TARDIS.

"Fair enough. I'm Rose, by the way. Rose Tyler." Voice shaky, clearly anxious about whom he was.

"Yes, I know who you are Miss Tyler. I'm the Doctor. Now shall -"

Before he was able to continue he was enveloped in a hug. This admittedly caught him by surprise, so he hugged her back comfortingly. "Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"You've regenerated again. You were supposed to be slightly older than when you left me here, but with the same face." She answered, clearly struggling to keep herself from crying.

The Doctor wasn't sure how to respond to that. Clearly Rose had been expecting a later regeneration of his (she also knew about regeneration, so she must have witnessed it, he can deal with that later though, he thought), which meant that she was somehow involved in his being brought here. He should probably tell her that he hasn't yet had the pleasure of meeting her, however, if he plays along, then he may be able to gather some more information about how he was brought here, and possibly find out where here was, having noticed a few differences already.

"Come now, my dear. It'll all be okay. Let's get a move on and we can discuss my being here while we go, alright?"

Rose nodded, still teary, but composing herself. "You're right. As always…let's go then, back to HQ."

The Doctor smiled at her and climbed into the back seat of the SUV, Rose close behind.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Doctor, do you even know where we're going? I don't really want to spend long here, we have to find Amy." Rory asked as he and the Doctor walked along, seemingly aimlessly.

"Of course I do, we're going to Canary Wharf. And not to worry, we will find out and fix whatever has caused us to come here as quickly as we can, then we can get back and start searching Amy." The Doctor responded, acting normally, or whatever passed for normal when it came to the Time Lord.

"Why Canary Wharf?"

"It's the headquarters of Torchwood. I've got friends there, they should be able to help."

"And what's Torchwood?"

"A government organisation mostly. In our universe Queen Victoria founded it after Rose and I annoyed her. Deals with extra-terrestrial threats."

"Right. What kind? Don't you normally deal with all those?"

"Well not all the time! I'm not some sort of timey-wimey policeman!" The Doctor exclaimed shocked, "They deal with things when I'm not around by coincidence. Like, that Miracle Day nonsense, and the 456 incident."

"Right. So those happened here too?"

"I'm not sure actually. You can ask when we get there."

They settled into a comfortable silence for a while as they walked. Before Rory asked, "Couldn't we have taken the TARDIS closer? You said they were friends, so we don't really need to worry about them stealing it."

"Well, we could have, but this universe has a different energy signature, so it puts a very strong drain on the power to travel around here. We were lucky to be pulled in against our will, or else the TARDIS may have died and we would've been sealed into another universe, with no hope of finding Amy. In fact, that nearly happened the first time I came here, I was very lucky to find a small amount of Artron energy in the TARDIS, let it recharge so we could leave."

"Right. Ok." Rory said, nodding. "So who was we, then? I know you've had other people travel with you, so who was it?" He asked deciding to take advantage of how open the Doctor was being, especially since he didn't normally talk about his past companions on the TARDIS.

"Just me and Rose. Oh wait, no, that's wrong actually. Mickey was there too."

"So who were they then?"

The Doctor sent a sideways glance at him and then stopped, pointing to a skyscraper. "There, that's where we're going. Then once we're done we can go and find Amy."

As the Doctor walked into the skyscraper with Rory, he looked around, never having come in the front before. It was a typical office building, or it appeared to be, that way civilians would be less inclined to enter. The Doctor and Rory walked up past some people in suits to the reception desk.

"Hello!" The Doctor said excitedly, "We're here to see a Miss Rose Tyler, Director Tyler's daughter."

"Of course sir, and do you have an appointment with Miss Tyler?"

"Ummm well…actually, now you mention it, not as such."

"Then I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you and your friend to leave."

"Oh, really? Ummm, any chance you could call up and tell her The Doctor and his friend are here to see her? Or her dad, Director Tyler would be better actually, thinking about it."

The receptionist sighed, "Very well, but I don't have his direct office number, so I shall call his secretary."

"Excellent. We'll just wait here then!"

The Doctor pulled Rory over to the side a little and lowered his voice so only Rory would be able to hear. "Ok Rory, that should get us inside, however, we have no reason to believe that they will know what we're here to help with, so please, stay calm until we figure it out."

"Ok. But please, work it out quickly. I really don't like the idea of Amy being all alone in another universe."

"Yeah I know the feeling."

"But this is the woman I love Doctor, not my best friend." Rory said as he turned away to find a seat.

"Yeah, me too." The Doctor breathed so quietly Rory didn't hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**London, 2014, Pete's World**_

"I don't understand."

"Me neither to be honest, regeneration's a strange process."

"But you look so different…so young…"

The Doctor looked at Pete Tyler amused. Rory looked confused in his chair across from Pete in the Torchwood conference room.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a lottery. First thing I did when it happened was check to make sure I had limbs. But don't let the face fool you, I'm even older than when I last saw you." The Doctor explained, despite knowing that Pete wouldn't believe it, not really. It was a typical Tyler reaction. Rose and Jackie hadn't believed it either when he changed to his last face, with his puffy hair, long coat and the mole on his back. He missed that mole. But that wasn't strictly relevant. What he needed to focus on was why and how he was here. Then he could find his way back to his universe. He and Rory had to find Amy, but alas, priorities.

The Doctor's train of thought was broken when Pete's phone rang.

"Rose? What is it? Did you find the TARDIS?" Pete said into the phone. The Doctor's head lifted up quickly at Rose's name, which unfortunately, was noticed by Rory, who looked at the Doctor curiously. "Ok, well, tell the boys to bring it here as soon as possible. We'll see you when you get back."

The Doctor looked at Pete expectantly; trying to hide the hope from his expression that Rose would be here soon.

"She's stopping for lunch." The Doctor's face fell as Pete said this. "But they found the TARDIS, the rest of the boys are bringing it in straight away."

"Well, that's alright I suppose." Rory put in, speaking for the first time in a while.

The Doctor looked at him sadly, and then said with a smile, "Yes. That's alright, that's fine, perfect even, love lunch. Now Pete, I was planning on asking Rose this, but since we are in a rush to get home," the Doctor pointed to Rory, who smiled gratefully back, " do you have any clue how we got here? Cause it shouldn't be possible."

"Yeah, that's going to take some explaining…"

Pete finished explaining how they had begun working on the Artron-Huon Temporal-destabliser a few years previously, and how they used it as a magnet to pull the Doctor through one of the many cracks in their world, but only succeeded by implementing alien tech they had acquired over the years. Then, almost as if it were timed with the end of the story, Pete's office phone rang, informing the Doctor, Rory and Pete that the TARDIS was onsite in the lab with the AH Temporal-destabliser. Rory and the Doctor stood to go down to see it, the Doctor insisted to make sure she was undamaged, from the trip.

As they walked, the Doctor thought about how Pete neglected to mention his other self, the meta-crisis one, the one he left with Rose to keep her safe. It seemed like a big point to skip over, the Doctor hadn't commented on it because he wanted as much information as he could gather. But it quickly became clear that the only way they could ever think of a Artron-Huon Temporal-destabliser would be with his other self's help. But they said it took years, which made no sense, the Doctor could build one in a week or two with the equipment and resources of Torchwood, half-human or full Time Lord.

In some ways it was better hanging out with Pete and Rory, neither were men of many words, allowing the Doctor to think about the problem at hand. If Amy were here she would have so many questions they'd be stuck here before they could get though them all. Thinking about Amy made the Doctor sad and angry. Mostly sad, but it was bad enough having to see his meta-crisis self without having to worry about Amy being out there alone and afraid, and quite possibly in labour.

As the Doctor walked into the lab with the AH Temporal-destabliser, he froze. There in front of him was the TARDIS. But it was wrong, he couldn't work out how, but there was definitely something wrong with the TARDIS.

"Doctor…what happened to her?" Rory's voice came in beside him, making him jump, slightly embarrassing, but there were more pressing issues.

The Doctor was silent walked up to the police box and began to run his hands down the frame. Examining the paint that was torn off and the dull glow of the bulb in the light on top.

"I–I don't know, Rory." The Doctor finally said softly, finished examining the TARDIS. His brain began to run different scenarios of how this could've happened to the TARDIS, but under all of them lay the sadness at seeing his beautiful box so worn, so damaged. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to find Rory standing next to him, ready to support him if he needed it. It shocked the Doctor how calm Rory was right now, given the situation with Amy, he was still so calm and collected, and was being kind. As much as he denies it, he's a Pond at heart.

But before he could come to a conclusion, his world shattered again, but easier this time, because he was beginning to understand what was wrong. He heard the voices of one person he was sure he wouldn't hear again, and another, which he actively tried to avoid hearing.

"Doctor, what happened to her?" An American voice said behind him and Rory, who had turned around to look at the new people in the room.

"No clue. Probably not good though." Said a voice with a northern accent, which made the Doctor turn to find himself face to face with himself.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"We picked up Void stuff on this thing as we went past on the other side of the block. Turned around and found you two." Jake said as the truck moved, "So the question is, are you human? And if so, how did you get though the Void?"

"Well, that settles that then, we are in a parallel universe." The Doctor said, not answering either question. "See the thing is, we were brought here by accident, our ship took off on its own, when we landed, we were here."

"Your ship? Does it have a name?"

"Yes it does, thanks for asking, it's called the TARDIS."

That seemed to stop Jake from replying; he just opened and closed his mouth, clearly trying to find the right words.

"You alright Jakey-boy?" Jack asked, amused at his expression. The question appeared to let Jake speak again, as he said something to shock the Doctor and Jack.

"Yeah, just, if you travel in the TARDIS, where's the Doctor?"

The Doctor and Jack watched the Torchwood soldiers and Jake load the TARDIS onto a trailer attached to one of the SUVs. Jake seemed to want to get as far away from the Doctor as he could. He had only been confused when the Doctor revealed who he was, forcing him to explain regeneration, which seemed to confuse Jake even more, much to the Doctor's chagrin and Jack's amusement. Luckily for the Doctor, Jack had been much more interested and understanding of regeneration and what it meant for a Time Lord.

"So what do we do? Clearly they know who you are." Jack said to the Doctor, who seemed to be brooding over the fact that he was known here on this universe. The Doctor had asked Jake if he knew how they were brought here, but he had simply said that if anyone knew, it would be the science department of Torchwood.

"We go to Torchwood. I want to know how its possible they know me. The Time Lords were the only ones in the multiverse; any new universe created didn't have them, which can only mean we're unique. So that means at some point in my life I come here."

"How is that possible? They know you, you don't know them."

"I'm a time traveller Jack, work it out."

The ride to Torchwood was quiet, Jake was still unsure how to react to the Doctor and Jack, Jack was nervous because the Doctor was clearly not at ease, and the Doctor was thinking hard about how they knew him. Travelling to another universe without Time Lords to monitor the travel would probably kill the TARDIS. If they knew who he was, it was likely that there was another version of him here. One of his future selves was probably around somewhere, and foreknowledge was dangerous.

As they entered the building, they separated from the TARDIS to go inspect the science department of Torchwood. They arrived at a restricted section, which was labelled as a clearance level 5 or above. "This looks important," the Doctor said as he got out the sonic screwdriver, "lets have a look."

The Doctor and Jack found themselves in a hallway leading to a room where a blue box could be seen. Assuming it was their TARDIS, they began to make their way towards it, because they saw a man examining it, and figured they should stop him before he hurts himself.

When they entered the room, they stopped, and saw the TARDIS, the paint torn, the bulb glowing faintly.

"Doctor, what happened to her?" Jack asked with a sharp intake of breath. As he asked, a man turned around to face them, clearly having just been comforting the man who had been examining the TARDIS.

"No clue. Probably not good though." Answered the Doctor, his voice not showing any emotion.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"So how did it happen then?" Rose asked the Doctor as they sat down for Lunch, "What caused you to regenerate?"

"I crashed a spaceship." The Doctor said honestly, deciding that it would be better to give a partial truth, leaving out the parts about the war.

"Onto Earth?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

"Oh goodness me, no. I landed on Karn. I died, properly dead. But the Sisterhood of Karn brought me back long enough to regenerate."

Rose was near tears now, probably picturing her Doctor broken and dead. "How? How could they bring you back? Is that possible?"

"For them it is. They are the keepers of the Flame of Eternal Life. Or as I've always called it, the Flame of Utter Boredom." The Doctor answered, causing Rose to give a small laugh.

"You couldn't stop the ship crashing then?"

"No, I was trying to save the only crewmember left. She teleported everyone else off, making sure they survived before herself."

"Sounds like you would've liked her."

"She was interesting indeed. It was a long time ago now, though."

That caught Rose's attention, how far off had they been when they dragged him through, how long had it been since he had last seen her? "How long?" Rose asked, anxious to know.

"I struggle to keep track, this body was young when I regenerated. I've expended my regeneration energy, so my body began to age. Makes it awfully difficult to know precisely."

"So you don't know your age?" Rose asked, seeming to want to know as much about this Doctor as she could.

The question made the Doctor think back to the previous days, in the Tower of London with his other selves, the elder one with his bowtie saying how he might be lying about his age at over 1200, thinking it was around that. That would be convincing, pretending to be 1200 or so, as he wasn't sure how old he was meant to be when he was her Doctor.

"Twelve-hundred and something I believe."

That actually did cause Rose to cry; clearly it was too much older than she would've wanted. The Doctor took her hand comfortingly; it was much easier to be kind now that he thought of himself as the Doctor again.

"Sorry." Rose said wiping away tears from her face, "I'm bein' stupid. It's just been so long for you, and so little time for me. Ever since my Doctor vanished…"

That interested the Doctor, but decided not to comment, foreknowledge was dangerous, the less he knew the better. Of course, he would forget it all once he left, but still, who knows what might be retained. It was interesting though that he still remembered the events of the Undergallery, and how he saved Gallifrey, the only explanation was that his timeline was still out of sync with his future selves, which means that there should be other versions of him around. However, who knows what point of their timeline they'll be in, they may not recall saving Gallifrey. They might hate him.

"There is nothing stupid about crying for those we've lost Rose, those tears can save us when we least expect to be saved." The Doctor said comfortingly, thinking of how Clara saved him and his future selves from destroying Gallifrey. That girl really knew how to save them, didn't she?

"I just, sorry, but I just wish you were _my_ Doctor." Rose said, with a slight smile, his words having reached her.

"Well, he could well be around here somewhere." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?"

"Before being pulled here, I was with some of my other selves, the one with a striped suit and sandshoes, and the other with a bowtie and suspenders," Those descriptions seemed to make Rose beam, leading the Doctor to believe she had travelled with one or both of them, "so my timeline is out of sync with my other selves. I should've forgotten those events, but since I haven't at least one of my other selves is here. No knowing where in our timeline they are though."

Roses eyes lit up with determination, getting out of her chair, she said, "Then lets go back to Torchwood, maybe they're there."

"Very well, but keep in mind they may not be your Doctor." The Doctor said with a small smile as he stood up. Seeing Rose nod, he gestured for her to lead the way.

**O.o.O.o.O**

_**Somewhere and nowhere, somewhen**_

_Hatred. That was all He could feel. He felt pressure on all sides, trying to crush him, but failing. Everything that tried to kill him failed. He had felt his voice return to him centuries ago, and never stopped roaring in pain. It didn't take long for that roar to turn to one of anger as he adapted to the pain, though._

_Suddenly He felt a wave of cold; He was pushed back the way he came. Before He could work out why, He was free. The pain He had felt for so long gone, no pressure crushing His body. Then He laughed, and the universe shook._


End file.
